


New Perspective

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Nuns, Orphanage, Orphans, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Bikky meets Mother Maria Lane for the first time and learns about Dee's background in the process.





	New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee and Bikky, Bikky gets a new look at Dee when he meets Mother,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Sometime after Vol. 4.

Bikky hates Dee, or so he tells himself. Not that hating the guy prevents him from turning to Dee for advice about things he can’t talk to Ryo about, like girls and stuff, but still…

And what’s with that anyway? Dee likes girls, Bikky knows he does, so why does the Perv have the hots for his dad? He should keep his slimy hands to himself, if he knows what’s good for him, because there’s no way Bikky is gonna let him get what he wants from Ryo. No way in Hell!

He doesn’t know why Ryo and Dee are dragging him out here today either; it’s the weekend, and he was planning on getting together with his friends to play basketball. Instead, here they are, at an orphanage, and whoah, is that a nun? Bikky’s never seen one up close before, but this one comes bustling down the steps, all rosy-cheeked and beaming smiles, looking like a plump penguin in her black and white nun clothes, reaching to hug the Perv, who sets his stack of boxes aside to hug her in return.

“Dee! It’s so good to see you! You’re looking well! And you too, Ryo, it’s been much too long, you should visit more often!”

Ryo accepts a hug from the nun too. “I know, Mother, I’m sorry; things have just been a bit hectic lately. This is Bikky, my foster son.”

“Well hello, young man; Ryo has told me so much about you, it’s good to finally meet you. Come along inside and I’ll put the kettle on; I want to hear what you’ve all been up to since your last visit.”

“I’ll be there in a bit, Mother,” Dee says as a bunch of little kids tug at him, begging him to play with them. “Gotta wear these little runts out first.”

Inside, in a cosy kitchen, the nun puts the kettle on while Ryo unpacks the boxes of supplies they brought with them. 

“Tea or soda, young man?” she asks Bikky.

“Um, soda, please,” Bikky replies, minding his manners because he knows Ryo will have his hide later if he doesn’t. Besides, it just feels wrong to be rude to an actual, real life nun.

“Ryo, would you mind?”

“Of course, Mother.” Ryo gets a soda for Bikky from the refrigerator.

“Thanks, Ryo.” And why do Dee and Ryo both call the nun Mother? Is that her name or something? Bikky doesn’t know a lot about nuns, just that they’re very religious and don’t get married.

Mother glances out the window and smiles at the sight of Dee playing with the children. “He’s such a good boy. Even when he was little he’d help with the younger ones. A lot of children have passed through my doors, but Dee is the only one who still comes back to visit, and he never comes empty-handed. Sometimes I wonder how he can afford everything; whatever we need, somehow he finds a way to supply it. I keep telling him he should save for his future, I’m sure he spends every spare penny on us, but he just says the children and I are the only family he’s ever known, and he remembers the hard times when he was boy.”

“Dee grew up here?” Bikky hadn’t intended to say anything, but the words are out before he can stop them.

“Goodness yes, dear. Such a handful growing up, he was, but he’s grown into a fine young man and I couldn’t be more proud of him. He was just a baby when he was found, you know. Such a tiny little scrap, no more than a day or two old and dumped in an alleyway like so much garbage. His parents were never found, unfortunately, or I would have given them a piece of my mind!” Her kindly demeanour changes, he eyes flashing with anger. “Such a terrible thing to do to an innocent child!” Her face softens again. “I raised him from a newborn, and he’s been more like a son to me than any child that’s passed through my doors before or since. Other babies came and went, but somehow he was never chosen, perhaps because nobody could say for sure whether his parents would ever show up to claim him.”

Bikky hadn’t known any of that, but then he’s never asked. No wonder Dee wants so badly to be a part of Ryo’s family, never having had one of his own except for this nun lady and the other kids.

When Dee finally comes in, trailing thirsty children, and immediately starts passing out drinks and cookies, Bikky and Ryo are sitting at the kitchen table, being regaled with some of Dee’s more colourful childhood misadventures. It strikes Bikky that he and Dee have a fair bit in common, even though Bikky himself had been lucky enough to have parents who loved him, until he’d lost them both; his mom first, and then a few years later, his dad.

Maybe, just maybe, he should let up on Dee a bit in future. He still isn’t letting him get in Ryo’s pants though; there have to be some limits.

The End


End file.
